Possessive
by DenasiaIchigo
Summary: Moroi's had a lot on his mind lately, and it all seems to be focused on Lizy. What's wrong? How is Lizy involved in his current problems? Who is the mysterious man with Lizy?


Moroi sat at the bar, sucked into his thoughts. Lately, his thoughts didn't like to stray from one subject, and that subject was driving him completely insane. Lizy Wether. His best friend. His partner.

He couldn't keep his mind off of how her bright orange locks flowed beautifully in the wind while they were on missions together even though the locks were held back into a single ponytail. It went perfectly with her bright, cheerful smile. He couldn't get over the fact that her dark purple eyes just seemed endless and were so full of love, kindness, and exuberation. Her magic was also mesmerizing. The way she bent the water to her will but still seemed gentle with it; the way she turned her body to water just the way Juvia had taught her in their lessons together; the way she looked when you knew she was so powerful surrounded by her magic but so loving all at once.

When Moroi had managed to snap back to his present surroundings, he saw Lizy walk into the guild along with some guy following her. He had spiky dark green hair and seemed to have black eyes. He walked very proudly and had a lecherous smirk on his face when he looked at Lizy ahead of him. It just made Moroi's blood boil to see this man being so perverted towards the girl he loved.

Lizy saw Moroi looking in her direction and was about to wave at him when she saw the look of pure anger on his face. Lizy saw this his line of sight wasn't directed at her but on the man that had been following her around all day.

Lizy walked over to Moroi and cupped his face in her hands. "Moro," she mumbled, "what's wrong?"

"Who is that man?" Moroi hissed, not looking at her.

"I met him in town today. He seemed nice at first, but now he won't leave me alone." Lizy told him, a hint of fear in her voice.

Lizy gasped as she felt hands wrap around her waist, and they weren't Moroi's. The hands came from behind her, and they roughly pulled her back. Moroi saw the contortion of pained and scared emotions cross Lizy's face, and he just wanted to pull her away. That guy that had come in with her had grabbed her and was smirking at Moroi, thinking that he had won.

"Why are you touching her? She obviously doesn't want to be touched by you," Moroi growled at him, locking his teeth together and flashing his sharp canines.

"She loves to be held by me. Why wouldn't she enjoy my touch?" the man sneered.

Moroi then proceeded in standing up and turning his right forearm into a glass sword. "I will give you three seconds to let her go, or you will loose some limbs." Moroi hissed, looking at the man with a look of pure hatred.

"One,"

"You don't order what she can and can't do,"

"Two,"

"What is she to you anyway? She doesn't seem very close to you,"

"Three!"

This made Moroi snap, and he swung at the man, slicing his left arm. The man let go of Lizy and took a step back. This kid was obviously a dragon slayer of sorts and was very possessive of the present female. He'd have no chance here.

He put his hands up in defense. "Fine, you can have her. I won't stand in your way," he told Moroi, then proceeded to leave the guild holding his left arm.

Once the man had left, Moroi wrapped his arms around Lizy waist and sat his head on her right shoulder. Lizy's face became suddenly warm and a dark shade of red.

"What was that about, Moro? I've never seen you act like this," Lizy asked him, worried about him.

Moroi mumbled something into her neck, making it so that even Lizy couldn't hear him.

"I know what's going on," a young feminine voice put in. Levy showed herself to the two young dragon slayers.

"What's going on with him?" Lizy asked. Meanwhile, Moroi had his face up, red and warm, silently begging Levy to keep her mouth shut. Levy decided against Moroi's pleas to tell Lizy about Moroi's present condition.

"He's in heat. It's mating season for the dragons right now. Well, more specifically, the male dragons. You wouldn't experience it at all, Lizy. Female dragons are usually just drawn to one person. On the other hand, male dragons tend to get very possessive of their mates. Going by that, it seems that you're Moroi's mate." Levy explained with a grin at the end of the final statement. Both of the dragon slayers' faces lit up with a shade of pink that could rival Natsu's hair. While the two teens proceeded to look at each other, Levy slipped away, giving them some privacy.

"Is that all true, Moro?" Lizy whispered to him, breaking the awkward silence.

"Y-yeah. I didn't want to scare you before. You _are_ my mate. I-I..." he started to trail off for a moment, then got the courage to speak his feelings, "I love you, Liz."

Lizy couldn't speak for a moment. She had always wondered why she seemed to be drawn to Moroi even when they didn't get along after they had first met. Lizy decided to speak up and respond to his confession. "I l-love you too, Moro."

Moroi gathered up all of his courage and leaned in towards Lizy. He froze a few inches away from her face for a few seconds but pressed on. When their lips met, both of the dragons felt the link between them. They both knew that they were indeed mates and felt all of the built up feelings being released all at once in that single kiss.

When they broke away for air, they looked at each other with the utmost love and passion. Their foreheads still touched, and both smiled at the other.

"There's one more thing, Liz."

"What's that?"

"I have to mark you, but that would require...certain things..."

"U-ummm... I'm fine with that..."

They both proceeded to leaving the guild, holding hands.

* * *

**A/N: Aww... I'm so cheesy ^/^ First off, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. I don't have any ideas ;-; I will try to update them ASAP. Next, this was tugging at my mind for a little while, so I decided to write it xD Hope you liked it ;) Please R&R**


End file.
